The Legend of Zelda: Life after another
by Rad-Red
Summary: a story I wrote 8 years ago, hope it's not as bad as I fear no, didn't read it since then...
1. Chap one

The Ledged of Zelda: Life after another

Copyright and stuff: No, I don't own Zelda characters or anything from the game, other than that, you might say I'm the owner of stuff (or my friends).

Chapter one: Free for all

_Damn_… He lifted his glass and looked at the ale again, _Damn_. With disgust he threw the remains of the barely touched tankard on the floor, not caring about the look the owner gave him. He leaned back and sighed as the old man yelled on one of his boys to clean up the mess, he sighed again... _Deeply_.

He opened his eyes and looked up in the wooden roof of the shabby bar, or whatever the house they had, with no what-so-ever reason, stopped at was, but he hadn't said much in the matter, he didn't really care, it wasn't his place to._ As long as these bastards pay up in the end… if they don't I guess it's their problem,_ he thought grimly_._

He looked to his right, into the middle of the room, the others had occupied that part, they were laughing as usual, he just frowned at them, they weren't even worth his critics, no style or fines, and these was the best of the army that had hired him, and they didn't even dare to talk to him. As he thought about it in his dark corner, which hid him rather well with his dark green cloths, he gave a little smile for the thought, and that smile could easily be misread as a will to kill, he did have it on as he was laughing during the battles...

He picked up the piece of dried meat and tore a piece of it with his teeth, it was one of the last he had taken with him, he noticed. He thanked all three goddesses for that he had take them when he was offered, even though he had counted just how many he would need for the trip, and then asking, more than demanding, for that amount, and this far he had been right, as usual.

He just shrugs it off as he thoughtfully chewed the meat, bagging the rest for later. He looked over to the others again, and in someway comparing them to him, he came up with one conclusion: He doesn't belong here. None of his kind were, he knew that all to well, and on top of that he never liked being to long at the same place, and two full weeks here was not what he had had in mind… or rather, it _was_ what he had had in mind, but he had hoped otherwise.

He head as someone fell to the floor and the laughter rose even more, _Damn_, these drunkards was the generals he had agreed to hire some of his finest warriors to? Goddess… he was right about the idea for him to go with them, otherwise they would probably have been sent back in boxes, or not at all, thinking about what the moblins did to fallen enemies, he had sworn not to let that happen. This far he had succeeded, might be the fact that only had been three of his one hundred that had died, but they had been his friends, more or less. He knew most of the warriors personally and he knew what each and every one of them was worth, two of the victims he had guessed would die, they had been young, only a year older than him, nineteen both, still children. It was the fact that one of the veterans, which he had known rather well, had died; he had taken out a good fifty moblins to get to her body. They had fled from the field not short after, he had hunted down as many he could reach, slaying them in ways that most of these wanna-be-soliders didn't even believe possible, he was partially proud of how he had disposed of the one that had dealt the fatal blow to his old friend. He had sorted out the moblin the same instant he saw it kill her he had then hunted it down, not completely ignoring those that came in his way, but not many did, those who did never knew what happened. He had snuck up in front of it and shocked it a bit, then without a word he had drawn his smitars and chopped its arms of so swiftly and quiet that it hadn't noticed the loss of its arms until it had regained enough sense to try to attack. Imagine finding that your arms not quite doing what you wish them to, then multiply that after your liking and then think how you'd feel face to face with someone who wanted you dead. He had quickly sheltered his smitars after that, and then he had gripped the throat of the beats and with all his force ripped out the creatures windpipe, not finding it enough he had began stabbing the creature with the piece of bone with a velocity that just didn't seem fitting for what he was doing, not that it hindered him in anyway. After the battle he had taken the spear of his fallen comrade and put the carcass of the mobling on in a rather grotesque way. He let it hang on that spear fro three days, watching as birds and other animals ate the flesh of the bones, after the three days he had hurled the remains on a termite nest, the commanding officer had demanded a talk with him after that, no one had seen him since.

Another _bang_ as another of the generals went into the floor, _that does it_, he couldn't take any more, and his rage rose to the sky in the same movement as he did. He rose to his feet so fast that his chair flew several feet backwards, only stopping because of the wooden wall.

The sudden sound had silenced the rest of the room for a second, but when they saw what had caused the sound they even stopped moving. He sent all of them one of his now trade marked glances, all of them took a step backwards, some reaching for their weapons with evident fear in their eyes. His face twisted into something that showed his displeasure, but also a good deal of hatred. He grabbed his old and worn-out cloak and draped it around him, making sure it covered his weapons, he didn't like showing of, and he was more or less carrying a armory, then he pulled the hood over his head and just stared at the pathetic excuses for men.

"You call yourselves soldiers, warriors and knights?" he looked at each and every one of them to make his point heard "Heh... don't make me laugh" with that said he went to the door and left.

It was rather cool outside,_ good_, he thought,_ I'd probably burn up from anger otherwise... Damnit! _He kicked at a rock rather violently and it flew of into the darkness, he walked on under the cold, cloudy, sky until he saw the warming fires of the army, most of them was drunk, he could tell by the noise.

He just sighed, if those moblins had half a brain they would attack now, but since they didn't he didn't have to worry, he did anyway. He ignored the main camp, it notice and smell and instead scanned its' outskirts, he had been told that they would rise the tents far enough from the others to be able to sleep at night, after a couple of moments he found what he was looking for, their camp, _his_ camp. He walked over with quick steps, wanting to get there fast and at the same time avoiding the reeling drunkards that was supposed to be Hyrles finest. He walked over to and passed that camp, it was easy to tell by the square-shaped tents, and went over to the more cylindrical-shaped tents, here it was more quiet and normal volume on the conversations... which ended as he entered the camp. All of those present flew to their feet and saluted. He just sighed "Stop it, I've told you that's an unnecessarily action, dismissed" they smiled at him and then went back to their talking. He looked at them and thanked all things he could name that he led these discipline women and not the drunkards next door.

He made a straight line for his tent, which was just the same as the others, even though they had tried to force him to live in the royal tent. He had just told them that they could give him a sign that said 'shoot me' and a place on the graveyard at the same time, the point got to them rather fast, they weren't stupid, he sent a meaning glance towards his "allies" next door. Some of the women greeted him as he came and some offered him to sit down, he did say 'hi' but had to turn them down on their offers, he had to fix up his gear, they just told him that the offer remained. He was happy to be with sophisticated people again, so he quickened his pace and was soon by his tent, he put in his arm and just picked up the bag resting next to the opening before leaving towards the others.

He walked over to the big bonfire that had been built in the center of the camp and sat down in the group, there he opened the bag and picked out several cleaning tools. He placed the tools on the ground and then took of his cloak placed it in front of him and began removing his weapons. First off came the twin smitars that he had been next to forced to wear, he was fighting in the colors of Gerudo after all. He placed them neatly on the cloak and then removed Biggarons sword, from what he knew he was the only non-goron that could use it with one hand, and then lastly he removed his saber. The saber hade been a gift from the Sheikah and, boy, it was a nice gift, made of a gold-like metal and decorated with blue jewels which he could only guess the value of. He didn't care about that, but the fact that it could more or less cut through anything and that he never had to sharpen it, he did. Lastly he took the shield he had been using the last five years, it had dents and the color was almost completely gone, but it was still there, the Mirror shield reflected his face perfectly whenever he looked. Sure, the reflection changed sometimes, he was a bit tanner, the weather had hardened the young skin, more muscular than before and he needed a haircut again, but that was things that just did change. But his blue eyes was still the same as he had found them after waking up that day seven years ago, something was lost, and something had been replaced with things that no man should see or feel. He had thought about that many times before and probably many times again would he think about it.

"Link? Are you alright?" He was brought back from his thoughts and found that he had started on the cleaning, but he directed his attention to the white-wearing Gerudo looking at him. He had been brought back rather abruptly and that had left him a bit surprised and a bit confused, emotions, which he had learned to hide during the years. He gave her a corked, and somewhat warming, smile, those that didn't know him would never believe he could be so encouraging.

The woman, Azil, returned the smile, but not without adding the slightest frown, which he picked up the same instant it left her mouth. He looked at her with the same smile, but the edge in his voice and the sharp stare from his sapphire eyes told exactly what he really meant, "I did let that direct breach of protocol go, don't test you luck" as the stare cut into her eyes and the cold hint came on, she was scared, the pressure that landed on her like a blow to the head was overwhelming. She flew from her sitting position to a begging or praying position in front of him, shaking like a leave, she probably wanted to scream out all sorts of apologies, but could only muster a shaky line:

"I'm sorry, sir, I-I forgot the safety orders" she swallowed and made a stand "Give me a punishment and I will take it without struggle, and I will deal myself the punishment with fair rigor" when done she silently awaited his decision, the others around them trying their best not to stare, not doing so good though.

A moment passed, and another, but no reply came, Azil started shaking again, thinking about what she had seen her leader do to the enemies, if he did a fraction of that to her she wouldn't be out of bed in a near future. She mentally shock her head, she had herself to blame, he had given strict orders not to call him by his real name or other names that might reveal his real relation to them, for the time being he was simply the leader for the elite troops and the representative for the Gerudo. She had broke that order and was to be punished, but she wished that he wouldn't drag it out like this... then she felt his hand on her head, her eyes widened in fright, was he going to kill her? Snap her neck like a twig for crossing the only line he had made for them? Then his hand began to stroke her hair in a very calming way, she couldn't bare it, she slowly looked up at him, making sure that her eyes wasn't in the same level as his, and opened her mouth to ask what he had decided. She found that she couldn't. He had pulled up his right leg and was resting his arm against the knee as he was stroking her head with the other, trying to calm her. And he was smiling at her, with his whole face. "Punish you for worrying? Couldn't do that, just... don't do it again and I'll forgive you since it didn't do any harm" he stopped caressing her had and returned the cleaning his swords, as if a needle punctuated a bubble, the tension in the camp loosened, all those that had heard the conversation let out a sigh of relief, and most choked on their spit as he added "And that goes for the rest of you too"

The unfriendly atmosphere had loosened faster than anyone had believed it would and Azil was now talking rather freely with her commander, who was only listening since he was eating a piece of roast dear that had come to close to the camp. He had to admit; they knew how to cook, for being warriors, though, he wouldn't tell them, they might get to proud of themselves if _he_ praised them. He sent his equipment a quick glance, he did every now and then, just to make sure they were still neatly stuffed in his cloak, he didn't want them to disappear, and now that he had spent an hour cleaning them he _really_ didn't want them to disappear.

He remembered the first day they came here, the regular soldiers of the army had been treating them like trash, he had taken that, he had stopped his solider from slitting the throat of the cocky men and he had let it slip past him every time taunts was thrown in his direction.

Then someone had stolen one of his smitars from his tent as he had been sleeping, when he woke up the following day and found it missing he went to tell the commanding officer about it and he "asked" for permission to find the culprit and punish him. The commander had agreed, seeing how this was an act of disrespect against allies, he had simply thanked the commander, walked back to his tent and gone total berserk with Biggarons sword in the Hyrlian camp, it had taken thirty of the Gerudo veterans to stop him, the smitar had been returned the same night. He smiled at the memory and went back to listening to the talking in the camp, when Elise, who had been on guard duty ran over to him and whispered something in his ear, and that always rise interest, which they weren't all too good at hiding.

After Elise had finished her message the answer came the same instant "Tell him I'll be over, did he tell you what it was about?" she simply shock her head and then excused herself and was just about to leave as some_one _caught her eye "Didn't I tell you to wait?"

Most didn't know what to expect when they turned around, but the sigh coming from their leader they could guess what it was about, and they were probably not far of, coming walking was the commanding officer, one who had been told _many _times that he wasn't allowed into the Gerudo camp, he just couldn't take a hint.

The officer walked on a line over to the male in the camp, on the same time throwing dirty looks on all the women in the camp, he didn't want to try something though, one who had was still fighting for his life in the medical tent. "S'up Niles?" he looked down at the boy in front of him, it wasn't proper protocol, but he hadn't been given any information on the boy, all he knew was his name and that the Gerudo obeyed only him, and then he knew about his actions on the field. "Good evening _Neyii, _ladies... Neyii, you and I have to talk" without a word the boy rose and walked out of the warming circle of light and nudged Niles to follow, Niles nodded, and when he did his full plate armor gave away a clanking sound, Neyii, as he was know by the Hyrlians, just rolled his eyes. They walked away from the others and didn't stop before they were out of reach for even the guards to hear, then Neyii stopped and looked questionably at Niles. Niles understood the meaning and cleared his throat before speaking, _hell... you aren't going to do a speech, we're just going to talk... stupid bastard,_ Niles put on a smile. "The war is over, the moblins has declared peace!" he threw his arms out, as if to make a bigger impression of what that meant. Neyii stood unmoving, arms crossed as always he had to listen to someone he didn't like, "Are all you people stupid or are you just a exception?" the smile instantly faded from Niles face. "What do you mean? The war's over, we won, they gave up!" He looked like he was desperate, _poor idiot,_ "Do you mean to tell me that that the moblins came over and asked if it was alright for them to give up? That they would come _here_ and _ask_ that?" he looked amused at the confused face from Niles who just nodded. "And now you tell me that we're done and we'll recive our payment from you and everything's over?" Niles nodded again, this time a bit more proud of himself, but still not understanding where they were going with this. "Niles, have you ever seen moblin up close?" this he took as an insult "What are you talking about? Of course I have seen a moblin up close, I've been at war with them for almost a year" Neyii kicked at the ground "And you still don't know that moblins don't have a brain to know what give up means? And the fact that they _can't_ speak another language than their own mumberling? And yet they could ask you for peace? Think over that" Niles was a little chocked over the reaction, he would have thought they boy would be happy, not this resistant, even if he did have the biggest point he ever had been placed in front of. "Boy, the war is over and that as they say is that, you and your men... _women_ can leave tomorrow, we'll talk about your payment then" Niles said as a last statement, but then boy only began to chuckle, "You're the boss, it's over, finito, I'll leave, but when they start to attack you again and you guys come crawling to us, you're at my mercy, at that's not a pretty thing" he turned and left without another word, still chuckling.

Niles stood at the same spot, frozen from fear... the boy had laughed, laughed like he did during battle, just before the strike. That hollow laugh that simply stunned anyone who tried to oppose him, cause they knew that if they head it, they would die.

Bad mood,_ I can't believe it_, it was visible to anyone in the camp, all stayed away from a bomb, if they were lucky it would be a dud, but would you take the chance with something that can kill you? _They actually believe that the _moblins_ of all things would ask for peace? Why? What would they gain? All they want is what they can't have, it's a trick, don't they see!?_ He stormed past everyone, who was keeping their distance, for which he was grateful; he didn't want any more accidents on the cost of this good damned war. He got to his tent quickly, not stopping for anything until he reached the opening of his tent, there he turned around and yelled with all his might: "LINE UP! BREIFING!" all the Gerudo dropped the things they held and ran as fast as they could to the assigned meeting spot, in front of Links' tent.

They assembled quicker than others could have done with half the group, none moving, it wasn't something you'd do if lightning shot out from the eyes of the man that decided if you'd live or die. For a moment nothing was said, there were some sounds from confused Hyrlians who wondered why there was a assembling in the middle of the night, and why no one was there to tell them.

"_Mehina semods..._" it was somewhat shocking when he started talking on the Gerudo language, until now everything had been in the common language, but it told them that it was important. "_Mehina semods, zes casdaare kan levito. Meha drekased onor de capitan, wina nads ts ekito nadana…"_

They looked at him for a moment, then they began to talk in whispers with each other, until he held up his hand to silence them. "It's their war, they make all the choices, even the wrong ones, but we are out of this, we'll leave tomorrow, I want everybody ready to go before midday. And sleep well tonight, because we're not going to stop before we get home, which will be sometime tomorrow night... it will be good to come home won't it?" he got a somewhat dreamy look and then shock it of with a smile "Dismissed"

Night, or almost morning might be better, but despite the time it was only uneasy sleep that had taken the Gerudo, but Link hadn't been able to rest at all, _who would make the moblins seek peace? They don't have a leader anymore, they had one once, hmm... funny, I can't remember his name... oh well, he can't be what leads the moblins, he wouldn't make them ask for peace, and he wouldn't have ignored the fact that the Gerudo was fighting against him. So then what could? I think I'll investigate this a bit more after we received our payment, hopefully things will go quickly, I'm tired of this... a hot bath in the springs of "Death mountain" would be nice. I need to see old bro Darunia anyway; he said something about the Goron-go-bouts for the year... I hope I told him to sign me up. _He smiled at the memories he had from the previous go-bouts, he had a title to defend there he was the "Sword Goron" from his skill with the sword Biggaron had made him some years ago,_ I could take the opportunity to ask Biggaron to do a real ground check over the sword... ahh, I can't wait! _With those happier thoughts he could fall asleep.

_He stood in the middle of seven lights, they were of different colors, was big as melons and were hovering two foot of the floor, but he wasn't even fazed by them. They seemed to talk to him, but he couldn't hear what they said, but he noticed himself laughing at them, or with them, it was like he wasn't a part of the conservation, he was as a third person. Then he noticed that it wasn't himself of today that was standing there, the man standing there was himself some years ago, when the marks of always traveling and fighting hadn't began to show yet, he still thought that man looked older than that though. Then they turned against him, as if expecting an answer or just to hear his thoughts..._

He woke up from the sunshine that had entered the hole in his tent that worked at a chimney, he stretched a bit, he hadn't slept for long,_ weird dream, well, I suppose I've had worse._ He sat up from his pile of blankets on the ground that worked as a bed for the traveling time, he found it almost as comfy as a real feather bed, something the women Gerudo just could not understand. He got dressed rather fast, not wanting to get caught in the food line, even though the others would be glad to let him pass he didn't want to use his influence for such small matters, if he did none would take him seriously when it would really be important, or that was what he kept telling himself.

When he got out of his tent it was very few others awake, only the cooks and the ones that had had last nights guard duty, so he really didn't have to stand in any line. As he ate his breakfast, made of meat, egg and roast potato, he watched as the others woke up, how they came out of their tents only to hide their eyes from the first light of the sun, how they went to feed their horses and how they went to pick up their own food.

He looked out over the fields, the horses was playing catch, he noticed that Epona wasn't with them, as usual. He had never felt more understanding than to that horse. She was like him in some way, she couldn't live on the same place all the time, she had to have the free feeling of finding out what's behind that hill, he sometimes envied her, he had more responsibilities than her. Even though she would never let him down, she might not have as many responsibilities, but she took those she had with extreme loyalty.

"Neyii?" he looked up at the voice "Niles" he looked down and continued his food "We have information about your payment..." he looked up again, chewing the last of his food "Good" he swallowed the food and rose to his feet, put the plate on a table and went over to Niles again. "So, where's the gold?" Niles took out a scroll from a bag that hung by his side,_ papers bad, no papers... goddess, why don't they just give us the payment straight on? _Niles cleared his throat and began to read for the scroll:

"_Neyii, representative of the Gerudo, I thank thy for you efforts, on the behalf of our country I ask you to follow my representative in the war, Niles, to the royal grounds of Hyrle Castle Market Town, here we will give out thy rightful payment as well as well as my eternal thanks._

_Yours serenely._

_Queen Zelda." _

Niles folded the scroll and looked with respect in his eyes on the man before him, he gave him a smile, which the boy missed since he had his hand against his shin and was most likely thinking about something. "Niles, since when is it 'Queen' Zelda?" this made Niles very ethylated and he skipped like a little girl that just had to give out the latest gossip. Link put his head in his hand the mumbled some unheard curses, then he motioned to Niles to tell him: "Well, it actually a surprise for the people, but the king – god guide his soul – died some weeks ago, and your payment fit nicely in as the first thing she will do after we put the crown on her head. The ceremony will be held that same morning as we arrive at the castle"

_A woman on the throne? Damn, these people really are morons straight through..._ his teeth grinded against each other as he remembered Zelda, something that he remembered of his past, and the thing he wanted to forget the most, to her he was dead. He had never returned to the castle after his trip to Termina, and that was only for the fact that she had forgotten about him, that he knew, he had friends near her. He had tried to contact her in most ways possible, but she had never even _tried _to reach _him_, he had even talked to Impa, who had promised to talk to her for him, the reply had only been that Impa couldn't see him in the eyes anymore, but he knew these kind of occasions, he would_ have _to this time, _but I can try..._

"I guess there is no declining in the matter?" he looked up at Niles who looked dumb folded, then the rage came "Absolutely not, are you– a low life swordsman – declining a direct invitation, no, a direct _order_ from the queen?! How can you even think a thought like that!"

He held up his hands and let out an easy laugh, which was more of a exhale, so Niles missed it over his rage, he then did a snide bow and walked away. Niles put a smile on his lips, thinking he had won a small victory over the boy, his first, but itwas at that moment that Link turned his head around and said just loud enough for Niles to hear: "I don't want to cuz' the only royal about her is that she's a royal pain-in-the-ass" he walked of again, leaving Niles stunned "Nice doing business by the way"

It took Niles a good minute to recover from the remark directed towards the woman he had sworn his life to serve, but when he understood the remark clearly, he drew his sword "Stay you worming!" he got the attention of the whole camp, the last one to actually look at him was the one he had directed his threat against "Yeah?" The way the boy had answer and now was facing him made Niles boil for anger, he held out his sword "A duel, only if you win will I allow you to enter the royal grounds, if you lose, you lose it all!" the Gerudo, not really on the clear on what was going on now had smiles over their faces and one word was steadily repeated over the fields "fight, fight, FIGHT, FIGHT!!" Niles was scared of the atmosphere that had cloud around him, and the eyes and the smile of the boy was cutting deeply into him "You want a fight? Then by Din you'll have one old man!"

By noontime the whole Gerudo camp was packed and ready to move out, but they had gathered in a ring around the actual ring that had been made for the duel. The ring was bigger than usual rings, but the reason for that were so more could see what was happening, many Hyrlian soldiers had joined the ranks of spectators and some were betting money.

In the edges of the ring there was two tables, one on each side, which the weapons of the cobatendants lay upon. Niles had borrowed some from his officers, not wanting to look inferior to the boy who had a impressive collection, not only swords it seemed, there were all sorts of things. And then in the middle were the combatant warming up, and already there it showed which would walk away as the champion.

Niles had his full armor on, which it was to hot for, but his fighting was based on how to use the Armour to his advantage, he was warming up against two of his higher ranked officers and it looked more like child play than actual fighting. They attacked in turns, Niles was first and made a lousy attempt for an attack, which the other blocked, then the other officer attacked Niles and to that Niles put up his shield, and so it went on, none was really hitting the other.

Then there was Link, who had skipped out on his dark-green tunic and was fighting only in his thinner long-sleeved which he always had under. He had that, a pair of Gerudo pants, black for him, and then he had the silver Gauntlets, and the twin smitars that he spun like a madman. He was sweating freely as he deflected, countered and attacked the fifteen Geudo which was even more taken by the high tempo than he was, and they were all bleeding from nicks and cuts, Link had some too, but not as deep.

As Niles to his men to stop Link finished his battle by performing a Gerudo spin, which he preformed with the blunt side of his smitars, which resulted in a knock out for most of his assistants, as the few who had been able to side steep the spin gave up a laugh cheer arose from the crowd.

Even if it might seem different Link liked this kind of attention, so he raised his hands, still clutching his smitars hilt-first, silently into the air and the cheer changed into a roar when the crowd went wild. He turned towards Niles, waiting as sweat and blood rolled down his cheeks.

"I take it you're ready then laddie?" Niles said as he strapped everything into position, Link smiled "You still have the chance of running away, old man" Niles grunted and fell down his visor "Don't get you hope up, punk!" Links smile grew even wider as took a stance with the tops of the hilts of the smitar directed towards Niles "Oh, to bad, I would have hoped that I wouldn't have to humiliate you"

As the last part was said Niles rushed against Link with a furious scream, but the rush was so slow that Link began to laugh, and when Niles brought his sword in a powerful downward arc, Link simply sidestepped it all and bashed Niles nonchalantly in the head with on of the hilts. Niles, not ready for either the sidestep or the blow to the head, staggered forward, and the second which passed was Links to use. As Niles tried to regain his stance Link thrust both his smitars out and neatly cut the straps holding Niles helmet in place, it went much to fast for most to notice though, but the only thing Link cared about was that Niles didn't know.

Niles was on his feet rather fast and decided to gain some distance from the boy, whom he had underestimated greatly.

When Niles had gotten a good forty feet distance or so between himself and the boy he stopped and brought up his wide-bladed sword for a counter, he was going to wait the boy out.

Link smiled, he had fooled Niles to do exactly what he wanted, he bought up his smitars again, still he had the hilts directed against Niles while the blades ran along his arms and behind his back. And then he was of, he dashed towards Niles with a speed that could put even the fastest horses in shame, but Niles was ready, he swiped low with his sword, hoping to cut the legs of the boy. It was in that moment Link jumped.

Niles had played straight into his hands, as he soared through the air he hit Niles in the head with the hilt, making Niles fall backwards _and drop his helmet_. Niles did, though his head was rather blurry from the blow, notice the helmet going of his head, he also noticed the knee that was coming towards his head, after that though he didn't really know what happened.

As Niles fell Link landed behind him with a roll, he was instantly on his feet and did a flashy backflipp while holding his smitars crossed, he was only vaguely aware that the crowd stopped cheering as he dug the twin blades deep into the ground on the sides of Niles throat, locking him effectively to the ground.

The crowd let out the breath they had been holding since the blades on Links smitars had been brought into the light of the now decreasing sun, and then they let lose the highest and most intense cheering of the day.

As Link heard the cheering go of he slapped Niles across the cheeks to wake him up, and to some degree he succeeded as Niles groggily opened his eyes, at first when he saw Link he wanted to jump to his feet, but reconsidered as he saw the blades less than an inch from his throat, that, and the fact that Link sat on his chest. He sighed.

"What are you waiting for, punk? Get it over with" Link looked down at him "What are you talking about?" Niles felt his temper rise a bit "Finish me! Don't you see even something as simple as that? I lost, now finish me of so I can have some dignity!" Link looked at the man and shock his head, the duel had been to fatal, huh? He shock his head as he broke away from Niles eyes and looked up into the sky, seeing some nice-looking clouds go by. He was aware of the stare he got from Niles, so in the end he decided to say something, not that it would please the old man, not that he cared if he did or not.

"Niles, the princ- sorry, the_ Queens_ letter said that you should come with us - me and some of the girls who will help me carry the gold - so if I killed you it might lead to war between our nations, and that would be a bad thing since we need the trading" _well,_ he thought,_ that wasn't all to bad said, if I do say so myself._

He looked down at Niles again, his brain was likely working in overdrive from the looks of it, but in the end he came up with a conclusion:

"Do you mean the only reason you took up on the offer for peace – was so you could trade with us?" Link felt his eyes widen as he saw the horror full expression on Niles face "No, no, hell... don't get me wrong here, old man, we don't want war with the Hyrlians, and _that's_ why I can't kill you now, get it?" Niles looked like he though about it for a moment, but then gave in.

"Oh alright, I trust you on this one, now how about letting me up?" Link laughed a heart full laugh "Don't even try it, you got to say the magic word, and it ain't "please" Niles mouth curled into a little smile "Well, you can't blame me for trying, can you? Oh, when I get home I'll never hear the end of this" Link knocked his knuckles against the breastplate "Hey, if someone insult you they insult me _and_ one of my friends, and I don't think they'd want that"

Niles gave a grateful look "ok, I ACCEPT DEFEAT!"

As the words left his lips the crowd started cheering again - they had been rather quiet during the talking period – and Link quickly removed his smitars with one hand and offering to pull Niles to his feet with the other: "Thanks laddie, it's hard to get of the ground in these things" he was somewhat surprised to be pulled up so easily though, the boy acted like it was nothing, and with the armor he must have weight at least 300 pounds, so maybe it wasn't so strange when his looked over Links hand.

"How do you Gerudo train, it would take at least two to manage what you just did" Link needed a moment to figure out what he was talking about "Well, pulling you up wouldn't be a problem, but I guess I _do_ cheat a bit, these gauntlets give me some additional power, but before a Gerudo can go to war she has to prove herself, and to lift someone like you is just _preparing_ for thoses feats"

Niles looked at the gauntlets that covered most of the lower arm, he would never have guessed they had more purpose than decoration. He looked up and game Link a amused smile

"There is more to you than meets the eye, am I correct?" Link just frowned.

"Let's go laddie, you don't make the crowd wait, and neither do you make a woman wait, so you have two reasons to hurry. By the way, when I bring women into this anyway, what do you have against my queen?" Link was a bit unprepared for that one, but didn't show it.'

"Well, don't think I don't have the right to, and don't ask about that, but I have nothing really _against_ her, It's just that she's in my black book for doing some things that broke a young boy in many ways"

"My queen did that? She wouldn't hurt a fly!" Link just looked at him as the flood of women was happily heading towards him "Know this about her; she's a politician and she's a woman, men can be regarded as something lower than that by that kind of person..."

Niles was shocked but didn't have the time to reply as the boy was snagged by the hoard of women who lifted him into the air and walked away with him, cheering the whole time.

Translation (since I made that gibberish up myself): _My friends, the war is over. I talked with the commander; we're leaving in the morning. _


	2. Chap two

The Legend of Zelda: Life after another

_Copyright and stuff: No, I don't own Zelda characters or anything from the game, other than that, you might say I'm the owner of stuff (or my friends)._

Chapter two: Bad boy back in town

It was closing in on the evening as the Gerudo forces finally got up on their horses and rode away from the Hyrlian army, which, after the fight between their commander and Link, was left somewhat bitter.

The Gerudos on the other hand couldn't be cheerier; they had decided that they would travel until they got home, which would be way past midnight. Therefore they had become somewhat annoyed, but mostly surprised when Link had said that he had to go to the castle, and they had instantly begun trying to talk him out of it, but he had just told them to shut it, and that had ended the whole dispute. They had clearly misunderstood and thought that they had to come, and a Gerudo in castle town was as rare as a Zora on Death Mountain… almost. As he thought about it he couldn't see why they were so against it, it's the place where they go to find husbands anyway, so why not?

They simply told him that it was a matter of principles, and he didn't feel like pushing the matter further.

After having traveled quite a bit into the later day they were just about to split up, near Lon Lon ranch if he wasn't mistaken, and it was hard to mistake the ranch for something else.

In either way this was were Link had asked for volunteers to come with him and fetch the gold, all said they would, but only five were selected, somewhat to the relief of the others he noticed, which he also found strange since they were almost obsessed with gold and jewels.

Azil, Elise and three others he knew rather well was chosen, much to Elises' dismay, she had found a husband among the Hyrlians soldiers, one that even Link had actually approved of, and she didn't like the way her sisters were looking at him. So after a calm explanation how she would kill the one who dared to approach him in a "bad-mannered" way as she nicely described it, they promised they'd keep their hands to themselves. If it was of respect for the girl or for the fact that Link looked at them with a glance that said more than a couple thousands words... only the goddess know.

Link and the girls parted with the main group with little excitement after the smaller details, but in difference from the bigger group Link decided to make camp and resume by dawn, but the girls weren't happy with that. After a long explanation why they should go to the castle and stay at a inn or something, Link noticed that all reasons had something to do with comfy beds and bathtubs, he simply told them that they closed of the castle at night. For some reason they yelled at him quite a while after that, not that he cared, he had just unfolded his blanket and was already trying to get some sleep. __

_Hmpf...The Gerudo women can be better than the Hyrlian soldiers, and nicer, but DAMN are they hard to understand! All women are when you think about it... oh well, _he turned his head to first his left, and then his right; he was surrounded by females. It felt weird in some way, even though this was just a fraction of all the times he slept near women he wasn't used to it one bit.

_Just feels wrong in some way..._

He looked over to where Azil was building a fire, she had gotten the first guard, he himself got the last, he didn't mind, he got up early anyway. He watched her awhile as she struggled with the flints, not doing so much in the process, after ten minutes filled with the sound of two stones hitting each other Link found that he was mighty tired of the whole thing so he got up from his makeshift bed, startling Azil in the progress, then took the two flints from her rather harshly.

She looked somewhat hurt as he put the stones in her bag and pulled out one of his arrows from his quiver, he closed his eyes as he felt the magical force inside of him grow as he called out for the destructive power he possessed to lit the arrow. He heard a gasp from Azil as he finished his concentration, which was nothing near as exhausting as it once was, and soon the warming feeling of the heating fire spread through his hands.

He still hadit.

He opened his eyes again to look at the arrow, even though it had to be one of the ten thousands arrows to be enchanted with the power of Din he saw it still startled him, the sight of it. A arrow burning with a warm fire which didn't harm the arrow, but if it was to be unleashed...he smiled, then he stabbed the pile of twigs that lay unknowing in the tiny hole that had been made for keeping the fire in on place, a burning Hyrle field had felt unnecessary.

As the arrow hit the hard resistance of the ground it exploded in a fiery inferno. The twigs and stick _did_ caught fire, but since nearly half of them flew in all directions it still meant more work than they had hoped for, but Link got of easy as Azil told him to go to sleep as it was _her_ job since it was_ her _guard, and he needed the rest. He just shugged and went back to his blankets as he heard some curses from Azil as she took a tad too little caution around the burning wood.

He lay awake for the whole time as Azil collected the pieces, not that he had much choice, it's hard to sleep as someone yell out from pain every now and then, but after that it didn't take long time for the darkness to claim him.

Later on the night he was awoken way to early, and also in a way that told him something was wrong, someone, as he didn't know who had guard duty at the time, was poking him in the back with the tip of her foot.

Seeing that she tried to get his attention without notice he rolled over as if he was still sleeping, in profile he could see that it was July who had the shift, he quickly came to the conclusion that is was the shift before his own, but something wasn't right being woken like this.

July ignored him at first, but then opened her mouth as a very thin slit, so thin that he almost missed it, and out for her mouth came a low whisper, but it was high enough for him to hear:

"There is something spying on us by seven a clock, but I'll scare it away if I turn to check..." he understood the message and with the arm he was using as a pillow he fished up his necklace, and the egg sized crystal that were tied to it. Without too much trouble he put it to his eye and used his eyebrow to keep it at place, then he turned back to how he was facing before and scanned the hills very discrete and carefully seeing as through a magnifying glass.

After not to long he found something that might have been what July had noticed,_ but what the hell _is_ that anyway? _It wasn't like anything he had seen before, not even in Termina had there be such strange creatures, it reminded him of a moblin, but was much smaller both in high and built, but the seemed somewhat smarter, seeing how well it hid itself, which in that resulted in that he couldn't see any more detailed features in the darkness.

He waited a while before he turned back to July, all for not raising any suspicion, then he let the crystal fall to his chest, he liked the little thing, it was one of the valuables he got under one of their more successful raids, but now was not the time. He motioned to July to get her equipment, she did as she was told, but she didn't see how that would help them.

She walked a bit as if checking that all was ok, then she went over to her horse, which was sleeping heavily, and relived it of it's burden. She then went back to her place by the fire, squatted down and put the bag in her lap, she the opened it and began moving things around, not really looking for something, but hoping it would look like it.

"Take out your bow and one arrow, I can't reach mine without the thing discovering that we know it's there, and add much more wood to the fire"

Not knowing the whole plan July only did as she was told and added almost all the remaining twigs to the fire, then she took out her bow and arrows in an attempt to fool the uninvited guest that she was cleaning and adjusting the instruments, and she was, from what she could tell, successful.

As the fire grew steadily she lined up arrow after arrow on a sheet of leather, they were all nicely polished and ready to by used, as was the bow, but she had finished that first, so it already lay by the arrows.

As she felt somewhat done she waited for instructions as she was going over her twin blades, once again as a distraction, and something else to think about. She was absolutely shocked as the fire swayed with the wind and she found herself staring at Link, she had been so shocked that she had missed the whole 'jumping-out-of-her-skin' part. She blinked a couple of times and Link put a finger to his moth to make sure she didn't do anything stupid at such a crucial moment, she was obviously in the state of doing so. July couldn't quite comprehend what happened and risked a glance towards the blankets where she had seen him before, it still looked as someone was there, but she saw that the head was made of her own bag, which she also noticed didn't lie by her side, the side _away_ from him. She looked up at him with a very asking look on her face. 'Sheikah trick' was all she got out of him by doing so, but July didn't understand one thing; why so much fire? The it hit her; if she could only see him occasionally thanks to the wind, then what ever was looking at them wouldn't see anything but the fire, that or the heat waves would hide him.

_Now though is when things will be getting interesting,_ July though. Link took the bow and one arrow as he saw that he would only get this one shot, if he missed the creature would run away and a moving target would not make things easier, and the distance was already out of the possibility factor.

He picked up the bow by the tip and dragged it towards him; he also, in some weird way managed to hook an arrow to the opposite tip, resulting in everything going much faster. He readied the bow and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he snapped his eyes open again they were filled with determination and from Julys view through the fire he looked almost scary. He scanned the hills and found his target and put the bow in the angle he needed, then he drew the string towards himself, he drew it so far that the wooden bow made creaking sounds in protest. Then he waited. The bow was locked and not even the slightest movement rubbed its course. And then, as Link saw the figure move to look once again he let if fly.

The arrow left the bow with a silent 'twang' and then ripped through the fire and soared through the night black sky until gravity claimed it and it sank, still keeping its speed and deadly course. And Link never let his eyes of the arrow until he saw that his aim was true, and the light of the fire colored his face red and black as an inhuman scream went quickly through the night.

The others, who had woken up by the scream, looked around with their senses in override and weapons half drawn as they tried to get in the whole situation. They did calm down somewhat as they saw July sitting calmly and repacking her bag though, as if nothing was really wrong, she looked up at them after finishing packing, her eyes widened only the slightest by the surprise.

"You're up early sisters, it's my shift now, but I guess that we will move on a bit now anyway" she looked at Link who still was somewhat hidden by the flames, she could make out that he was in the position he was in as he released the arrow just a few moments ago. He remained like that for only some second more and the he looked at the newly woken Gerudos.

"July's right, we'll move now, we'll be at the castle as the drawbridge opens and the _traffic_ is resumed, but first I want to see our new friend..." and with that he got to his feet, from the previous keeling position, handed July her bow and walked out of the circle of fire light, leaving July to explain to the others.

It took him about three minutes to walk to the body of whatever it was he had shot, but when he got there he couldn't care less about the little walk, information about your enemy was a very important fact in the equation of war. He was somewhat surprised when he saw the body though, it was indeed very small, but it didn't look like it had anything that would make up for that loss, it was a moblin without strength. He looked over the equipment it carried and found very little of use, but did take notice of the spyglass it held in its now cold hand, _it was simply a spy, huh?_ He looked at the face and noticed that it had an un-proportional large shin, he just shugged.

"Nice shot, highness" he looked around slowly and gave Elise a glance, he didn't like being called that, but if it pleased them so... he turned back to the body. _Nice shot?_ He frowned, "What are you talking about? I missed" he stared atthe arrow which had hit in the throat and emerged though the neck, "...You _missed?_" he heard Azil answer "Yeah, I was aiming for its eye, need more training" there was silence for awhile and then Elise spoke up again: "You shoot a bow twice the distance it should be able to, in darkness, and then complain about not hitting the eye?" he just looked at her before returning to the body once more, and Elise could nothing more than sigh.

"Hush now, it's a matter of pride" one of the girls said, and at that Link gave a slight smile "Why I'd never think that one of you would, or _could,_ feel that way... Jules... what-_ARE _you doing?" he said as the girl had begun looting the dead body "Huh? I'm taking the good stuff," she said motioning towards a thick silver and bronze bracelet she had relived the dead body of. _From pride to looting a dead body... that I should have the right to... Heh, my girls! _He patted July on the head as he rose to his feet and walked over to his gear and opened the bag to hold out his arm so that the newly acquired spyglass sled out of his grip and into the bag, a smile spreading through his face as it did so.

As the girls had finished fussing over who would have what of what they had managed to find on the body, which was left for whatever fate had stored for it, they got back upon horseback. They didn't get very far on the road before the sun rose slowly to their west, and as it did the trustworthy rooster of Lon Lon Ranch sang its greeting to the sun.

The would soon see the castle from what Link knew of the geography, and he had a good knowledge of the matter, he thought about how he would react to the sight, he had been overwhelmed the last time, would it be different now? As they got on the top of the hill he heard the others gasp, and he maybe would have too, if it wasn't for the fact that he found it rather dull, but he couldn't see why.

The sight of Hyrle Castle in daybreak was like a painting made by an artist who was blessed by the goddesses themselves, it reflected the rays of the sun and it made it look like it had an aura of holiness emitting around it. The towers were high and the shining white coloring looked like it was made during the night, the same went for the sea blue roofs which cled the houses.

As they stood there, the girls with their mouths open in shock, the drawbridge went down slowly and landed on ground with a loud 'boom' all of the others jumped by the sound, but Link and Epona wasn't too impressed. They got down there in a slow trotting not caring much for the traders who went by them to get into the market as quick as possible, the others didn't regain their consciousness until when they had to race their horses to catch up with him.

The market was already blistering with activity, so traveling with horse would be a harder job than it was worth, so they decided to first of all take in on one of the higher classed inns, the girls refused anything that didn't have hot water and feather beds as a compensation for dragging them with him, _I asked for 'volunteers' didn't I? Oh well, I guess we can go for this one occasion. _So without much more argument he paid for three rooms, one single for him, one double for Azil and Elise and a double with an extra bed for July and the rest. After that they put their horses in the inns stable and walked towards the castle, Link faintly remembering Niles telling him to go there and 'report' in. Doing so wasn't an easy thing though, since all the girls was stopping at each and every stall and looking for nice things to buy at good prices.

As they stopped for the umpteenth time Link snapped and looked over to the girls who was now pointing at things and giggling like maniacs, _why do they pretend to dislike the market when they _can't_ stop looking at things!? It's their choice though; I told them that we were in a hurry._ Since he knew people in general rather well he had some advantage, and the girls had gone to far this time. He looked over to where the girls were and waited, it took a while, but when one of them finally did look over she went rather pale. After coming over the shock somewhat she punched the others to get their attention, and soon all of them looked at him with the same paleness. It was now he picked out the steel objects he knew would get their attention, and seeing how their eyes widened he guessed the understood what was to come. He held the hand he held the objects in out for them to see, they swallowed really hard by now, and then he took the other and waved in front of it, and when he was done the keys to the girls rooms was gone, and they wined in despair as he pointed for them to move.

Without more distraction they made it to the Castle gate, some of them not even trying to hide the fact that they were sulking, something that they had to pay for when they got there. The keys were given back, granted, that stopped the sulking, but the detail that they had to do a hundred laps _each_ on the horseback shooting game, without horses, was not as approved. As he saw them feeling that the laps, even though it wasn't the best thing, was a nicer punishment than the loss of their rooms he just shugged, _women!_

With that over with Link went over to one of the guards, who had looked strangely at them during their little 'agreement' about the punishment, and looked at him wondering. The guard felt rather uneasy as the cloaked man stood in front of him, he didn't know who the man was, but it wasn't hard to see that this was a important man. "Sir? Is there anything I can help you with?" Link looked at him and waved it off "Not really, I'm supposed to report here, but I don't know if I should tell you or someone else" the guard froze "Are you...Neyii?" Link smiled "What, I famous now? Yeah, that'll be me"

The other guards looked wide-eyed at the party in front of them, making the girls feel hyper and Link feel like a fool "Was there anything else, private?" the guard realized he had his mouth open and closed it quickly as a blush began to find its way up his cheeks "Sorry sir, we have heard so much about you that's all, I hope we haven't offended you in anyway" "Don't worry, Neyii would care less even if you had" the looks were drawn towards Azil who was looking out one of the guards in a way that he clearly didn't feel comfortable with. Link let it slip, she was single, what could he expect?

His attention was drawn back to the guard as he pulled out a scroll and passed it to over "I'll let the commander know you're here, but you're free until tomorrow, that scroll should tell you what you need to know, sir" Link took the scroll and thanked the man and motioned to leave "Hey, Azil, could you please stop seducing the poor guy?" Azil stopped what she was doing, blowing into the paralyzed guards ear, and looked at her king. She gave the guard a suffering look and a peck on the cheek, then she whispered something in his ear, which made him go beet red, and then she went after the others.

They went back down to the market where they split up; seeing how the girls wanted to do things Link _really_ did _not_ want to do.

Link, being somewhat practical, went to the smithy to get his weapons cleaned, it took him awhile, partly for all the people being in his way, partly for the fact that he had no idea where the smithy was located since he hadn't been there for a long time.

When he finally got there he was somewhat disappointed, it was much smaller than he had hoped for, a small smithy often meant long waiting periods, and he had no intention on waiting here a day or two for the things to be done. He knocked hard three times before entering the sole room, which made up the entire smithy, it was stuffed with tools and the fire burned with one of the brightest red he had ever seen, but he saw no one who could use the equipment. He knocked again and this time he heard someone greet him, but the voice was muffled by something, he was just about to look as a hatch in the floor was thrown up and a sooty man jumped out. He was clearly dwarf, but was very muscular despite his age which seemed to be well over fifty, he was bald and had a gray beard which hung down to his chest. He was smiling with a huge grin as he came out, but it faded as he saw Link, probably deceived by his young and handsome features.

"What ye be wanting lad? I'm rather busy if ye don't mind" the man said in a very unfriendly tune, _not that I care what you think of me old man, but that was uncalled for._ Link motioned towards the tools "Do you only create or do you also clean?" the man frowned and went back to what seemed to be one of his works "That depends laddie, what do ya want shaped up?" he began hammering one of the hot iron bars he got from the fire, ignoring Link as much as he could, that is until Biggarons Sword dug into the anvil. The man snapped his attention back to Link, who held the sword in one hand and very courtly said: "I want you to fix _all _my gear by _tonight..._ you up for it?" the man ran a hand along the sword in front of him "Aye lad, if you're that kind of costumer I'm all in, what do you have for me then?"

As Link placed down his swords, shield, the longshot and other things the grin on the old mans lips came back. "I don't know about you kid, but this here is some of the finest things I've ever seen, where did you get all this?" the man held up some of the things but stayed with the Gilded sword he had gotten in Termina. "I had that blade made for me in Termina, it's made of gold powder and the skill of Terminas best sword smith. I was still a child when I used that, but I kept it as a short sword" the old man just nodded and pointed at the sword he gotten from the Sheikah "That's a relic given to me by the shadow people, you won't have to sharpen that one, just polish it" as a last thing the man held up the longshot and looked it over "That's a hookshot with a bit of extra chain and power, don't set it of in here, no wood to take so it would ricochet until it got you in the leg" he put it down and looked up "Ok laddie, I have it down by nightfall and... I'll take a hundred rupees for the job" Link opened his wallet and pulled out a silver rupee and handed it to the man "Take two hundred, I expect a good job and done on time, and take the rest as an excuse for the anvil" the man looked over to his anvil, it was nearly cut half though, but was still good enough to use so he just waved it of. "Nothing to worry about laddie, now get out! I got work ta' do!"

Link went back to the market after that, he felt a bit bare without his gear and was glad he had kept the bow and gauntlets, with them he could still defend himself if needed.

Seeing how he had much time before thinking of going to sleep he looked around for something to do, he knew one thing he had to do, but that would have to wait for later, he didn't feel ready to go there yet. He gave the Temple of Time a last glance before walking in the opposite direction, looking at things on the many tables as he went. The place had grown since his younger days, not to surprising with all the people moving in from other countries. He moved gracefully in the crowd, he even nicked some rupees from a fat aristocrat who didn't notice a thing, but after a while he got bored, he didn't find the same joy in shopping as the girls did. He was just about to get something to eat, just to do _something_, when he found something that caught his attention, _shooting gallery?_

He went over to the door and looked at the sign on the door, _well it seems open..._he entered the door and was greeted by some old and annoying music, he frowned, but let it go.

The gallery was a small room, but almost filled with people, mostly men he noticed, but also a few women, but they seemed to be there for another reason than shooting since they tugged on the clothing of a few unlucky men in a very 'come-with-me' motion.

But link ignored all this, he didn't care for gossiping, he wanted to test out his skill by Hyrlian standards, and he guessed it was high since it was the best of the Gerudo, and in battle related actions they were a tad superior.

Over the cheering people he could make out someone who were playing, he seemed to be about average, missing some targets but still doing a good job, what was more interesting was the targets. It seemed that the targets came up at the same place every time, and at the same speed, but what was strange was the fact that the targets seemed to be rupees,_ what a waste, I heard the rumors that Castle town have had a economy gold year, but this is just plain stupid,_ but as the player hit on of the targets Link saw that it was fake, rupees didn't break that easily.

Being done with the reckoning from the audience-stand he walked over to the man behind the disk.

"Excuse me" The huge man drew his eyes from the on-going game and looked at Link and gave him a smile "Hello there boy, didn't see ya there ye wanna play?" Link nodded as he thought if everyone in town spoke like they were missing a few teeth. The attendant smiled as he saw the bow slung over Links shoulders"Ok, ye played before?" Link remembered vaguely about the time he played in his youth, so he shock his head. "Ok, well the rule's simple really, ya got ten targets, hit em' all and you'll get a little something, hit eight or nine and I'll give ye another try, less than that and you're out" he then waved towards a sign standing on the disk "if ya go new record I'll give you something better than usual, but the going record is hard to beat!" He smiled "Oh, and it's twenty rupees a game" Link took a red rupee out of his wallet, which was rather full even though it could hold much more than needed, and gave it to the man who smiled.

With that the man gave Link a bundle of arrows and told him to wait for his turn, there was two in front of him in the line, so Link looked over to the sign. It was a wooden board with poor writing, but that didn't care since the scores and names were clearly written, there were two sections of the board, one adult and one child section. Link frowned as he looked over the child section, most of the names were newly done, probably because of new records coming in, but the leading name was what caught his eye. It was old and the black paint was more a dull gray, he smiled, _'strange fairy boy, score: ten targets with fifteen shots (slingshot)._

Still smiling from fond memories he looked at the adult section and went straight to the lead, not caring about anything below first place, and not to say he was a tad surprised, but as he read the name Impa his left eyebrow rose a bit._ So you play here, huh? Well I guess I have to be good then won't I?_ He looked at the score and smiled, _ten targets, ten shots, Heh, to be expected 'sage of shadow'_. He was awoken from his dream state as he heard a cheer from the small crowd, knowing it was his turn he walked over to the stage and placed his twenty arrows in a pipe. He then took of his bow, it was a simple Gerudo bow since his more exclusive one was lost during a battle, goddess how he missed that bow. As he stood there waiting the crowd was silent, he found it strange since they had been so noisy ever from the moment he entered, as he was thinking a green rupee popped up, and without beating an eyelid he snatched an arrow and sent it dead on the target. As the hit was confirmed the crowd 'oww-ed' and 'aww-ed' something he felt was very disturbing.

Other than the first target it was little competition, the jumping one took his somewhat of guard, but he got it, and in the end he had hit all ten targets with only ten arrows. As the crowd went wild the owner presented a prize, but Link had little use for the quiver that was presented, but a though began to form in his head as he declined the presented prize.

"You don't want it? But you won, it's yours to have" Link shock his head "Tell you what; let me play again and you don't have to give me that" the owner looked at him question, but let it go and pulled out another bundle of arrows, but seeing the eyes and shaking head Link gave him made him put it away.

As the game started again Link was ready and took the first targets swiftly, not doing anything ordinary. That came as the double blues came out. As the targets appeared he pulled the bow away from the targets and shot an arrow that ricocheted of the ironclad wall and took both rupees at once, the cheering stopped abruptly. The same thing was done both times when the double reds passed along the line, resulting in a final score of ten targets _with seven arrows_.

Link grinned towards the owner "There's your new record" but the owner wasn't staring open-mouthed as the others, he was thinking. After a while he told Link to wait as he went out the back door for a short moment, but when he came back he looked even more serious, and he was carrying something, but it was wrapped in cloth, so Link couldn't tell what it was.

"I want ye to have this" the owner said as he handed Link the clothed object, Link was, least to say a bit reluctant to it, but did take it after seeing the look on the face of the owner, it wasn't a request, it was an order. As he relived it of the clothing he saw that he held a bow, it was bigger than his Gerudo bow, but still to short to be a long bow, it was clad with various gems and made of the finest oak. As he took it in his and he felt that it was a mighty bow, the handle was made of sturdy leather to improve stability, and just were the handle ended there was a tiny ruby sticking out as an arrow holder. He looked over the bow and his eyes caught the emeralds making up the edges, this was a mighty bow indeed, remembered him of his old fairy bow. He let his finger trail over the string, which was made of a material he could only phantom, he looked up at the owner again, and nodded.

"I hope ya take good cerr of it, it was my pops last work, but a bow is best in the hands of a good archer" the man smiled and Link mumble a awe filled thanks as he turned to leave, but he stopped as he remembered something and turned to face the man again "Neyii, that's my name," the man nodded and wrote it down, but stopped what he was doing as he heard the low mumble that Link by mistake thought out loud "but you'd call me 'strange fairy boy" but as he looked up Link was gone.

Link was at a much better mood as he once again walked the streets of market town, but being given such an item it was understandable. After walking aimlessly for a moment he heard his stomach grumble and he realized that he was hungry, he had missed out on the snack he had thought of as the gallery came into the picture.

But this time he really was hungry, he looked around a bit and saw many different stalls with food of all sorts, he could feel saliva threatening to come out from his mouth if he didn't eat soon.

He walked rather quick to find the best stall, he didn't care much for quality, quantity was his main aim, he had learned to eat much to store away, and he had learned the hard way over the times he almost starved to death on his travels. After a while he spotted a old lady who had a huge roast boor over a fire, he wasn't all that attracted to the boor though, it was more the old ladys' way of doing her best with it that told him this was the place. He waited a while in hope of someone else buying a portion; he wanted to see how much meat you got. To his outmost surprise no one bought anything, and he stood there for at least fifteen minutes. He thought that maybe it was something wrong with the lady that had given her bad reputation, since a lot of people seemed to buy food in the neighboring stalls.

After a while he couldn't restrain himself anymore, if something was wrong so be it, but he wanted meat, not those fried vegetables and other strange foods that the nobles bought. He walked over to the lady, and had to pronounce his presence since she was sitting and fanning the fire under the boor, but as soon as she heard him she picked up a cane and walked over.

"Hello young man, would you like something to eat?" He looked her over, she was rather short and her hair was all gray and pulled into a bun by her neck, she looked like the perfect picture of a grandmother to Link, except the fact that she was soaking with sweat.

"Yes please, but are you ok? You look like you've been walking in the desert during noon" the old lady just smiled and waved it of "I as well as one can be – but thanks for asking – I guess it just the fire and the constant fanning that gets to me, but enough about that, one portion coming up"

She walked over to the boor and took a knife and a big fork; she then cut out a fair amount of meat and impaled it on a stick, which she then handed to Link, which he accepted with a smile. He brought it up to his face and smelled the meat at first, just in case there _were_ something fishy with the lady, when he found no fault in how it smelled he took a bite, and now he was surprised.

"Well I'll be... this is one of the best things I've ever had!" he greedily ate as a big and warm smile spread on the woman's' face "I'm glad you like it, not many like my old food anymore, I might have to close down if the costumers doesn't come soon" she stopped as she saw Link looking at her with concerned eyes "B-but there no need for you to worry sir, now, don't let this old hag spoil your food, please, eat up, eat up"

But it didn't really taste as good as the last bite, it was still delicious, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for the old lady, and that ruined the taste. He took another nibble of food as he wondered if he could do something to help the lady, one thought came to his mind, and he didn't like it since it was rather childish, that or it reminded him of how he was once.

_For the old lady. This one time for the old lady, goddesses in heaven I hope the girls don't hear about this._

"Lady, just play with me now ok?" she looked at him, most likely because she didn't have a clue why he'd say something like that all of the sudden, then he whipped his arms out.

"GRANNY! How do you keep doing it?! It taste as lovely as usual! Can't you tell just me about it? Please granny!" most of the close by people was now giving him looks so a part of his plan had worked, now he had to get them here, but the old lady had to get the game. He was just about to give her a look as her cane came down very lightly on his head; of course he over-dramatized the whole thing by holding his head with a yelp.

"When will you understand boy? This is my life's experience, not a recipe! Now eat your food before it gets cold, though, it's usually good then too" she sighed "I'm getting old, I can't ever yell at you for longer periods anymore, would you just behave for a while now?" she walked over to him and motioned for him to show her his head, which he had been caressing for a while now.

"There's not going to be a bump, now take care and come visit me if you have the time, ok?" Link smiled and hugged the old lady "I will granny, bye!" he took both her hands in his before he left and gently shock them, then he walked away waving with one hand and holding the stick with meat, which he had miraculously been able to keep away during the play, with the other.

After walking away a bit he turned around and looked at the lady who was staring so lost on the small tribute he had given her that she didn't notice that a few people had formed a line in front of her stall, she soon regained her scenes and began working again.

_If she closes down now it's not because of lack of money anyway, the little thing I gave her should keep her on her feet until next year._

Having filled his stomach and spent some time on doing absolutely nothing he now began a slow walk towards the Temple of Time, his head screamed second thoughts about it, but he had to go there.

He walked over to the stairs leading up on the grounds in front of the temple and saw only a few people walking to the temple, it still was more than all those years ago though, and he couldn't remember anyone coming here at that time.

He walked over the grounds and passed the funny looking stones that had been raised by the fence, as he remembered all the things he had done to those stones he couldn't help but chuckle, but he passed that quickly as he stared upon the mighty frame of the Temple of Time.

For a moment he wondered if he should enter, the next he wondered if the goddesses would _let_ him, but enter he did, and once again was chills running down his spine as the silence and spiritual presence overwhelmed him.

He scanned the room and found that four or five people were sitting on benches and praying, he gave the benches presence a quick thought but didn't care, it was due that some things would have changed during his time away.

He himself didn't want to sit on one of the benches, the altar was where he felt most a peace, seeing how many thing he had gone through with it, but before he even got to the middle of the room a priest of some sort came over to him and pointed meaningly at the two bows strapped over his back. He got the point and handed his few remaining weapons to the priest who then put it by the exit, Link was already on his knees before the altar as the priest moved away.

_So... I'm here again, funny, I guessed I would, but I have no idea what I should do. _He looked up at the ceiling_, what do you want me to do Farore? Beg for forgiveness? You know I'm not like that; Farore did what I do those years ago make you hate me? _In some strange way he felt answered, as if she was looking down at him and saw things in his light; and she didn't mind. Sure she was mad at him and would make him do as she had planned for him, but right now; she didn't mind at all. __

_You know this went a lot better than I thought it would, and a lot quicker, so I can't really think of anything to say... how've you been?_ At that though a mystical giggle soared through the room, it was full of life and happiness and brought a smile to the lips of those in the temple, even if it made some of the people present think that the temple was in someway haunted. They changed their mind about it after a while though, now claiming it was just their fantasy playing games.

Link looked at the triforce mark on the door of time and smiled_, you know, working for you wasn't really the worst thing one could do, and if it wasn't for that setback with the princess of destiny, which I'm mostly over now by the way, I think I would still be fighting with you._

He waited for a while; not knowing if she wanted to say anything or if she knew it was simply a dramatical pause.

_But, you know... I gave you my word to do whatever you wanted me to, I haven't let many down, and I'll do my best to keep also this promise._

As he finished what he said a warm and loving feeling fell over him, just like one a child would get from a caring mother after they had a fight and then talked it over, he had to do his very best not to cry, he failed to the decent that tears rolled down his cheeks.

_Thanks..._

After the meeting he felt more at ease and walked freely in the market, he saw the girls on one occasion and gave them a short greeting, he wondered if they noticed as he walked away, he guessed by their unstopping bidding that they didn't.

Other than that not much happened during the day, he tried to visit the old lady again, but got second thoughts when he saw the line, she didn't have to worry about money, that's for sure. So as the day went towards night Link went back to the blacksmith he had left most of his equipment at, it took him some time since the town had grown so big, but he found his way in the end.

He politely knocked on the door frame before he entered, he was greeted by most of his stuff laid out nicely on a leather mat on the floor, only his smitars were missing, but he saw the old man working with them in a corner of the room, so he sat down and waited. The man worked restlessly with what he was doing and Link found himself in deep concentration over the effort he was putting in on his work.

After a while the man swapped to the other blade, but only did a few, short, strokes on that one, he then turned and place the blades with the other things on the leather, he wiped sweat off his brow with a skirt-less arm.

"That must have been one of the most straining things I've ever done lad, but I still hope you'll bring em' back to me when it's needed"

Link only nodded and then threw a glance over his things, it seemed ok, and he didn't have the will to look it over more carefully, the man seemed to have been working hard, so it should do fine.

He gathered the things and put them in their pockets and sockets and then thanked the man and left with the promise that he would one day be back, he didn't put it in the 'sooner or later way' though, seeing how he didn't know.

He quickly made his way back to the inn, before anything he looked over Epona so she wouldn't fret, she wasn't used to being locked in stables. After a quick scrub and refilled fodder he patted her good night as she nibbled at the carrot he held in his hand, he then walked back to the inn.

He skipped saying good night to the girls, the deep breathing told him they were already sleeping, so he did the same, went to his room and got to bed after removing all his stuff, after that he lay in the bed and just stared at the ceiling.

_Tomorrow will be the first time I see her since she gave me the Ocarina before I went to Termina..._ at the though he pulled out the Ocarina to stare at it in the moonlight, then he played the Goron lullaby and fell to sleep with a last thought;_ How will I react?_


End file.
